The Story Of Roy Mustang
by roy mustang322
Summary: Roy's brother comes to central and starts attacking when he shows uo and tries to stop him they get in a fight and end up dragging in Major Armstrong, Edward Elric, Luietenant Havok and Alphonse in a giant battle of fates


"Stay on your feet Full Metal

**The Story Of Roy Mustang**

"Stay on your feet Full Metal. You don't want to get caught do you?"

"Look General, your may be the Flame Alchemist but when it comes to alchemy I'm number one and you no you can't beat me."

"Is that so Full Metal. Should be begin the training then."

(Snaps middle finger and thumb together)

"Aaah!"

"Nice Full Metal can't even stay focused after one attack."

"Okay then General. Here I come!"

(claps hands together)

As Ed (Full Metal Alchemist) transmuted his right arm, which had been turned to automail after it was torn off when trying to bring back his mother using alchemy, into a sword; he quickly managed behind Roy Mustang (Leading General) and had the sword to his throat.

"I win again General."

"Good job Full Metal. Our training is complete for now. Good luck on your quest for the Philosopher Stone."

"Thanks General, we'll come back."

"I hope you do Full Metal. It's always good to have a challenge every now and then."

"Brother!"

"I'm coming Al (younger brother to Ed)! One sec. Goodbye General."

(Ed puts arm in salute position)

"Goodbye Full Metal."

(Roy returns salute)

(Ed and Alphonse leave the Central training grounds)

"Why can I never beat that kid? It seams like no matter what I do he finds a way to counter it or even outsmart me like he just did. But I still cant help to wonder…"

Boom! ( are sound effects)

"What was that? I'd better go check it out. Such a large explosion, and it came from the other side of town."

As Roy ran to the other side of Central he noticed the cause of the explosion.

"Brother?"

"Ah… little brother. How are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm simply here to make your life miserable. I heard you ended up being a General after they kicked me out of the academy which is why I burned down our home village and forced you to come live here."

"Well then brother. I do believe I must thank you then. Because you doing that caused me to become Lead General and I am known as the Flame Alchemist."

"Ah, yes. Alchemy is a power source of magic that come from the transmutation circle, isn't that right little brother?"

"Your right the transmutation circle is the source of alchemic power, but how does you no so much about it?"

"Well as a man of science my self a few circles weren't to hard to understand."

"So, you became an alchemist?"

"That's right brother I did. And now I'm going to kill you because I should rightfully be in the position your in now! I should be General!"

(Claps hands together)

"Dammit. This isn't good. If he knows alchemy its going to make it harder to get rid of him. Wait! What is… that's Edwards's technique!"

"That's right little brother I am using the Full Metal Alchemists sword technique. But unlike him who only transmutes his arm. I can transmute anything!"

As Roy's brother dashed towards him he thought he was about to die for sure because he couldn't keep up with the speed of his brother.

"Witness the power of my artistic alchemy!"

The strange blast of concrete heads began to shoot through the ground towards Roy's brother.

"Dammit! I almost had you little brother."

"Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Havok. I'm glad you could come help."

"We heard the explosions from Central station and thought we should come check it out."

"Well now that your hear, my brother has been causing all the damage to the town sir. I have to stop him before something goes wrong."

"Right. Well then we will have to attack him close range General, if our alchemy won't have much effect on him."

"Right sir. Lieutenant Havok."

"Sir!"

"Go on the rooftops and se if you can get a clear shot at him. Considering you don't have alchemic powers you aren't a lot of help on the ground."

"Yes Sir General Mustang! Crap what have I got myself into?"

"Major Armstrong you chase after him, I'm going to go find the Full Metal we need all the help we can get."

"Okay General, don't be to long. I don't know how long I can last against him."

"Right Major Armstrong, I'll go as fast as I can."

"Dammit, why did I have to get stuck on the roof? Just because I don't have alchemic powers I cant help from close range. I can't even keep up with the bastard."

"Full Metal!"

"General what's wrong?"

"My brother Full Metal, after you left he started attacking the village and I need your help to stop him,"

"Let's go then!"

"Okay we have to go check on Lieutenant Havok first."

"Right."

"Dammit, I'm going to die on a rooftop. This sucks."

"Lieutenant Havok what are you babbling about?"

"General Mustang! Sorry Sir. Edward, good to see you again. You to Alphonse."

"Hey Lieutenant, I see you got dragged into this as well."

"Unfortunately I did Ed"

Boom

"Aaaah!"

"Dammit, that hurt."

"Stop complaining Havok."  
"Sorry General."

"Full Metal, are you okay?"

"I should be fine General. You?"

"I'm fine Full Metal. We have to go find Major Armstrong."

"The Major is helping to?"

"Ya, he said that he would keep up to him as long as possible."

Boom

"I think we found them General. Let's go!"

"Full Metal don't rush things. You don't know what my brother can do. Lieutenant Havok."  
"Sir!"

"Stay here, get back on the roofs and follow us. You're our best chance at getting him because he doesn't no your here."

"Right Sir"

"Alphonse stay with Lieutenant Havok."  
"Right"

"Full Metal. Let's go!"

"Right General. Alphonse."

"Yes brother."

"Don't get in the way of this battle, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Okay brother."

"Alright, Let's go General."

"Right."

"Let's go Alphonse."

"Right."

"Major Armstrong. I'm back, are you okay."

"I'm alright General. Edward Elric. Good to see you again."

"Major Armstrong, It's been a while."

"Yes, but we can catch up later right now we have a problem as General Mustang has probably told you already."

"Ya, he did. So who is this guy anyway?"

"His name is Leon Mustang. He use to be in the academy in there village until he was banned from the village when he killed the lead officer in the academy."

"What, he killed… an officer."

"That's right Full Metal. And that's why we have to stop him so nothing else goes wrong."

"Okay General I get it. In that case I'm going after him now!"

"Full Metal, No!"

(Claps hands)

"Impressive boy. But I can do that do. You see I can also do alchemy without the use of drawing the transmutation circle."

"Shut up! I don't care what you can do, I'm gonna kill you now"

"Wrong! Full Metal, I'm going to kill you before you even make it to me!"

(Claps hands together)

As Leon drew his transmuted sword from the ground he dashed at Ed and in a flash was on the other side of him. Ed fell to the ground motionless.  
"Full Metal!"

"Edward!"

Maniacal laughter

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to beat me Full Metal!"

The death of Ed through Roy off of his normal state and he continued to attack his brother one after another with flames he was creating though his gloves.

"Foolish brother, you can't win."

"Shut Up! I'm going to kill you!"

As Roy continued to cover his brother in a fog of flames and dust he picked up the sword on the ground and thrust it at his brother piercing his heart.

"Now you die."

"Foolish brother, this is what I wanted to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"All apart of the plan brother. You will soon find out."

As his brother died on the ground Roy turned to Major Armstrong.

"Now what Major?"

"I don't know General. What are we going to do about Edward? And what about Alphonse, how will we tell him?"

"I don't know Major. We'll find a way to figure this all out, but right now we have to have a proper burial for Edward. Go find Alphonse and Havok and explain what happened."

"Right. And what are you going to do General?"

"I'll meet up with you in a second okay."

"Of course."

"Dammit Full Metal why did you go and die like that? Alphonse is going to kill us for not saving you but we cant do anything about it. I'm sorry Full Metal."


End file.
